Did you liked?
by piper winchester
Summary: - Oi, Arthur. – Eames manteve o copo de café firme em sua mão e sorrira. Aquele sorriso que matava. Aproximou-se devagar de Arthur, sussurrando em seu ouvido. – Espero que tenha gostado desse sonho. Trabalhei muito duro nele.


Oiee 8D Bem, minha primeira Eames/Arthur vai ser dedicada para duas pessoas: Dominic e Carol Camui. São duas lindas *o* E espero que vocês gostem, viu? :3

* * *

**Did you liked?**

Arthur caminhava por uma rua escura, vestido com seu melhor terno com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça, seu cabelo jogado para trás. Estava sonhando.

Cobb ia encontrá-lo para furtarem as ideias de um milionário. Coisa rotineira. Apenas eles dois.

- Oi, Arthur.

O moreno virou-se nos calcanhares um tanto surpreso. Eames estava ali. Encostado à mureta lhe observando com ligeira curiosidade, a camisa de linhas horizontais de tons claros franzindo suavemente. Seu rosto arredondado estava maculado por uma camada de barba castanha, e seu sorriso estava ali, bem no canto.

- Eames? O que faz aqui? – Questionou Arthur.

Eames deu alguns passos com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, e a cada passo, Arthur ia para trás. Não demorara muito para ficarem frente a frente, as costas de Arthur coladas a uma parede fria de tijolos.

- Shh. – Eames franziu suavemente o cenho, o indicador colocado sob os lábios finos de Arthur.

Arthur arregalou um pouco os olhos. – Estou trabalhando agora! – Ralhou contra o indicador de Eames, que rira.

- Exato. É por isso que você precisa ficar quieto. – Contornou os lábios dele com o mesmo dedo, descolando-os para poder tocar na fileira de dentes que estavam ocultos. Arthur abriu a boca, sua língua tocando de leve a pele salgada de Eames.

Sua outra mão descera devagar pelo peito de Arthur, até o volume da calça. Um volume que por enquanto mantinha-se inalterado. Riu. Girou a mão, posicionando os dedos de baixo para cima do volume, de modo que pudesse pressioná-lo discretamente.

Arthur tremera, fitando os olhos claros de Eames. O indicador que brincava com sua língua deixara sua boca por um momento, tocando o lábio inferior de Eames, que logo o sugou devagar.

A parede que Arthur via pelo ombro de Eames explodira. Ele pode contar os papeis e tijolos que flutuavam sem o menor problema no ar, dançando ao redor deles, embora não os tocassem. O moreno suspirou baixo quando lábios quentes subiram por sua bochecha, lambendo devagar a área que ganhara um tom rosado, trilhando um caminho úmido até seus lábios.

Ele não emitira som algum. Seu corpo flutuou juntamente com o de Eames, mas nada o impedira de continuar tocando-o, de sua língua lamber devagar seus lábios, chamando uma semelhante para um breve encontro.

Eames não ligava que o sonho estava entrando em colapso naquele momento, que fossem para o limbo, mas que ele pudesse tocar Arthur.

Sua mão agora estava na nuca de Arthur, arranhando com as unhas curtas a pele que se arrepiava com tanta facilidade, puxando os fios curtos do cabelo castanho, esfregando seus quadris contra os dele por um tempo indeterminado.

Arthur fechou os olhos quando o prazer veio. A sensação de ápice que o fez ver o céu com mais clareza através de todos aqueles objetos que os cercavam enquanto seu corpo parecia leve demais para ser real.

Eames sorriu terrivelmente sacana, lambendo uma última vez os lábios de Arthur antes de empurrá-lo para baixo, sacando sua arma da parte de trás da calça.

- Até mais, Arthur.

Arthur abriu a boca para falar, mas Eames puxara o gatilho antes que ele o fizesse.

[...]

Arthur pulou da cadeira e caiu no chão com o susto, deixando Cobb um pouco surpreso pela ação. – Você está bem?

- Eu... Ahn... – Ele meneou rapidamente a cabeça e passou a língua pelos lábios secos. – Estou sim. Vou... Tomar um ar agora.

Cobb arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Não demore então.

- Certo. – Arthur afastou-se, ajeitando as roupas rapidamente no corpo, caminhando até a porta quando sentiu que trombara com alguém.

- Oi, Arthur. – Eames manteve o copo de café firme em sua mão e sorrira. Aquele sorriso que matava. Aproximou-se devagar de Arthur, sussurrando em seu ouvido. – Espero que tenha gostado desse sonho. Trabalhei muito duro nele.

Arthur o encarou por um momento. Eames deu uma piscadinha marota e se afastou, deixando-o ali, completamente desnorteado.

* * *

Quem não deixar review o Eames não vai visitar nos sonhos u.u' -q

°u° pleeease


End file.
